


Crunch

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (Though that isn't relevant to the tale), Gen, Or Is It?, Sister-Sister Relationship, Well - Freeform, pre-transistion trans character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Graceful Poinsettia is ordered to rest. Might as well have a chat with her little sister.





	Crunch

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Autumn belongs to LynMars. Used with permission!

Graceful Poinsettia was sent home for a week. It was the third time this week she fainted while attempting Conjury. The prevailing theory was that the activity over in Mor Dohna, with the fall of the _Agrius_ and the crash into Silvertear Lake was causing ripple effects for those particularly attuned to their own aether.

But in truth, Graceful Poinsettia was beginning to have visions. Flashes and experiences of other people’s lives and experiences. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do. This wasn’t evidently typical of those in the Conjurer’s Guild and it only started recently. And she could  _feel everything. _

She was to go home, and rest, and if the visions continued, they would figure things out from there.

And so, for the first time in awhile, she was back home. It seemed a lot quieter now. So many of her siblings had gone off into the world, to make their own ways. Dark was still around, still eager, but soon it would be her turn to leave and explore the world.

The sisters took a walk near home. Poinsettia brought a bag of walnuts to crack and eat. They found a secluded grove, one that had the trees frame the sky to the east. A private retreat for two sisters from a large family.

“They’re going to stop having  children ,” Dark said, working on a shell of a walnut. “Mother and Father, they are both getting older now.”

Graceful Poinsettia nodded. “It’s a minor miracle, our family.”

“What do you mean?” Dark asked, promptly throwing some walnuts in her mouth.

“Both of our parents are alive, most everyone is doing well for themselves, everyone is healthy. A minor miracle.” 

The two chewed on their walnuts for a moment in quiet. Then Dark spoke up, “Well, we’ll hopefully be seeing a lot of each other in the future. I plan on taking up a position within the Lancer’s Guild in the future.”

“Oh.  Yes, of course.” She ruffled her younger sister’s hair. “You were always driven to prove yourself.”

Dark reached up for her hand, holding it. “You okay? You’ve  been quiet this whole evening. Well, you’re usually quiet anyway, and I’m not much of a talker either...but you seem worried.”

“Everything changes, Dark. Slowly and surely. And slowly and surely I can get adjusted to. It’s the sudden stuff that takes me off guard. And a lot of sudden things have been happening lately.”

Dark nodded and scooted a bit closer to Poinsettia. “Like the Silvertear Lake thing?”

Poinsettia nodded. “Exactly like that. I think I’m like the woods in that regard. Very slow and resistant to change.”

“But resilient and strong! And to be fair, I think that describes a lot of us.” Dark replied, wrapping her arm around Poinsettia’s.

“ Yes .” The two smiled at each other, and then looked up to the setting sun. “We need to get home soon.”

“Right!” She said, gathering up the bag, and rushing forward. Poinsettia smiled and kept a close  eye on her younger sister as she strolled carefully behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first time I actually wrote Dreaming Sheep pre-transistion. Which happens sometime between the years of 1562 (the Year of Silvertear and the Agrius falling and the sort-of start of the events that led into XIV) up to when 1.0 actually happened. Though maybe this fic hints at the start of what change would happen.


End file.
